residentevilfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sherry Birkin
Sherry Birkin jest agentką w organizacji DSO (Division of Security Operations), na usługach rządu USA od grudnia 2012 roku. Była pod opieką rządu, gdyż w jej ciele pozostały resztki Wirusa G, uzyskane po infekcji w czasie incydentu w Raccoon City. Biografia Sherry urodziła się około 1986 roku w wyniku związku Williama Birkina z jego niedawno poślubioną koleżanką z pracy Annete, podczas pracy w Laboratorium w górach Arklay. Ze względu na ich kluczowy udział w produkowaniu broni biologicznych dla Umbrelli, William i Annete pracowali bardzo długo i intensywnie, przez co nie zawsze mieli czas dla swojej córki. Mimo tego kochała ona swoich rodziców i bardzo lubiła spędzać z nimi czas z wzajemnością. W 1995 roku William i Annete zostali przeniesieni do nowo wybudowanego podziemnego laboratorium niedaleko Raccoon City, aby William mógł dokończyć swoje prace nad nową bronią biologiczną - Wirusem G. Incydent w Raccoon City thumb|Sherry w trakcie incydentu w Raccoon City Po ukończeniu prac nad wirusem w połowie roku 1998, William odrzucił propozycję oddania swojego dzieła Umbrelli, woląc oddać go rządowi USA, ze względu na wyższe wynagrodzenie. Do Laboratorium Birkina został wysłany specjalny oddział Umbrelli, który miał odebrać wirusa, co zostało dokonane po śmiertelnym postrzeleniu naukowca. Wiedząc, że niedługo umrze, William wstrzyknął sobie Wirusa G, który przemienił go w potwora. Wytropił i zabił wszystkich członków oddziału, z wyjątkiem HUNK'a. Podczas starcia ze zmutowanym naukowcem, jeden z żołnierzy Umbrelli upuszcza walizkę z wirusami. Zniszczeniu uległy fiołki z Wirusem T, które przechowywane były w tej samej walizce, co Wirus G. Szczury posiliły się uwolnionym wirusem, rozprzestrzeniając go poprzez kanały po całym mieście. Sherry pozostała nieświadoma tego, co wydarzyło się w kanałach. Po ulicach zaczęły chodzić pojedyncze zombie, aż wkrótce ich liczba rośnie do kilku tysięcy. Annete skontaktowała się z córką, która była we Wschodniej Szkole Podstawowej Raccoon City i nakazała natychmiast wrócić do domu. Kiedy do niego dotarła, Annete kazała Sherry wziąć jej medalik z pudełka na biżuterię i natychmiast udać się na Komisariat Policji i nie rozmawiać z nikim. Na nieszczęście dla Sherry, komisariat został opanowany przez zombie, a większość personelu zginęła bądź została zarażona wirusem. Sherry posłuchała matki i udało jej się dotrzeć na posterunek, nieświadoma tego, że nie jest to już bezpieczne miejsce. Zaczęła ukrywać się, skradać i omijać zombie i inne kreatury Umbrelli, a także jej zmutowanego ojca. Po jakimś czasie napotyka na inną ocalałą, Claire Redfield (która szukała swojego brata Chrisa). Razem z Sherry, która jej zaufała, udało im się uciec z opanowanego komisariatu. W czasie gdy Sherry i Claire szukali drogi ucieczki z miasta, przekradli się obok zmutowanego Birkina. Kiedy znaleźli się w kanałach, Sherry została rozdzielona z Claire. Podczas zwiedzania kanałów udało jej się wyminąć potwory i znaleźć Medal Wilka. Jednak nie zdała sobie sprawy, że stoi na zsypie śmieci i po chwili spadła do niższych części kanałów, z powodu wagi, którą obciążyła zsyp wchodząc na niego. Po wylądowaniu Sherry straciła przytomność i przez ten czas została znaleziona przez zmutowanego Williama i zainfekowana Embrionem G. Kiedy ponownie spotkała się z Claire, zaczęła się skarżyć na mocny ból brzucha. Claire szybko rozpoznaje syndromy zainfekowania Embrionem G, jednak z powodu pokrewieństwa Sherry i Williama, Embrion przyjął się do organizmu i nie został odrzucony jak w przypadku Briana Ironsa. Po znalezieniu bezpiecznego miejsca dla Sherry, Claire ruszyła znaleźć lekarstwo dla Sherry w podziemnych laboratoriach Umbrelli. Spotkała tam jeszcze raz Annete, która została jednak poważnie ranna przez Williama. Przed śmiercią Annete daje Claire instrukcję, jak zrobić antidotum na Wirusa G o nazwie DEVIL. Wkrótce po zrobieniu antidotum Claire chciała zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo. Leon zabrał Sherry do pociągu przed samozniszczeniem ośrodka. Jej ucieczka została ponownie zakłócona przez Birkina, zmuszając ją do walki i pokonując potwora. Claire dociera do pociągu, dołączając do Leona i natychmiastowo podaje antidotum Sherry. Jak zostało później wyjaśnione, antidotum nie zniszczyło całkowicie Wirusa G, tylko zmutowało go, dając Sherry możliwość regeneracji odniesionych ran, bez żadnych widocznych śladów mutacji. Niestety Zmutowany Birkin, który zmutował do ogromnej masy ponownie zaatakował pociąg, czym wywołał kolejny proces autodestrukcji. Leon, Claire i Sherry uciekli z niego chwilę przed jego eksplozją, która zniszczyła Williama na dobre. Opieka Rządu Po udanej ucieczce, Claire zostawiła Sherry jej kurtkę, aby o niej pamiętała i ruszyła szukać swojego brata, zostawiając Sherry pod opieką Leona. Leon i Sherry zostają uratowani przez rządowych agentów przeczesujących teren. Bezpieczeństwo Sherry zostało użyte, aby Leon mógł stać się agentem na usługach rządu. Sherry stała się "obiektem" pod ścisłym nadzorem badaczy rządowych, z powodu chęci poznania struktur Wirusa G, a także żeby chronić ją przed Albertem Weskerem, który chciał uzyskać próbkę wirusa. Wirus w jej organiźmie został zaaplikowany do podanego antidotum, dając jej możliwość szybszej regeneracji ran. Przez lata Sherry przechodziła codzienne testy i eksperymenty, pod nadzorem Dereka C. Simmonsa, który stał się jej opiekunem. Simmons nie krył współczucia dla kłopotów Sherry i pozwolił Claire po powrocie z Antarktydy spotykać się z nią tak często, jak tylko chciała, aby zapewnić jej emocjonalne wsparcie po traumatycznych przeżyciach w Raccoon City, mimo iż istnienie Sherry było ściśle tajną informacją rządową. Przez to, Claire została odizolowana od Sherry, co sprawiło że stała się silną i zdolną kobietą. W tajemnicy przed Sherry, Simmons i Carla Radames połączyli próbkę Wirusa G z jej krwi razem z próbką Wirusa T-Veronica, tworząc wirus, zwany Wirusem C. W 2009 roku Wesker został zabity przez agentów Bio-Terrorism Security Assessment Alliance, Chrisa Redfielda i Shevę Alomar w Kijuju. Dzięki temu Sherry przestała być zagrożona ze strony organizacji TRICELL i mogła otrzymać wolność, jeśli zdecyduje się pracować jako agentka rządowa pod nadzorem Simmonsa. Nie chcąc być dłużej wykorzystywana jako obiekt testowy, i patrzeć jak ludzie cierpią z powodu ataków bioterrorystycznych, Sherry szybko przyjęła propozycję, na co Simmons po cichu liczył, gdyż chciał ją wykorzystać do swoich przyszłych planów. Znalezienie Jake'a Mullera thumb|230px|Sherry Birkin w Edonii, rok 2012 W grudniu 2012 roku, przeniesiona z rąk Simmonsa do D.S.O, Sherry Birkin została wysłana w sam środek wojny domowej w Edonii z misją znalezienia człowieka z antyciałami na Wirusa C. Okazał się nim być najemnik Jake Muller, syn partnera jej ojca, Albert Wesker. Sherry była świadkiem wstrzykiwania sobie przez żołnierzy Wojsk Wyzwolenia Edonii zastrzyków myśląc, że są to zastrzyki energetyczne, dostarczone przez tajemniczą kobietę w niebieskiej sukni. Okazało się że zawierały one Wirusa C i szybko zaczęli mutować. Sherry znalazła jednego z najemników, na którego nie zadziałał zastrzyk i szybko zidentyfikowała go jako Jake'a. Informuje go, że jego znajomi najemnicy w wyniku wstrzyknięcia wirusa zmutowali w J'avo i podjęli szybką ucieczkę przed przeciwnikami przez zsyp na śmieci. Po chwili wyjaśnienia rozpoczęli podróż przez ogarniętą wojną Edonię do punktu, w którym Sherry mogła skontaktować się z dowództwem. Ochrona Jake'a i ucieczka z Edonii Jake dowiedział się, że kluczem do zatrzymania Wirusa C jest jego krew, a nie on sam i zażądał 50 milionów dolarów w gotówce. Mimo tego nie powstrzymało to determinacji Sherry, aby utrzymać go przy życiu. Jej zadanie ochrony celu zostało bardzo mocno utrudnione po odkryciu, że Jake'a goni potwór zwany Ustanakiem, zmodyfikowaną cybernetycznie bronią biologiczną. Ścieżki Sherry i Jake'a przecinają się z członkami B.S.A.A., Chrisem Redfieldem i Piersem Nivansem. Ich drużyna miała za zadanie zlikwidować działa przeciwlotnicze porozstawiane na dachach budynków. Sherry skojarzyła, że Chris jest bratem Claire, kiedy Piers zaczął nabierać podejrzeń, dlaczego podróżuje ona z najemnikiem. Ich rozmowa została przerwana przez atak Ogromana. Chris każe uciekać Sherry, jednak ta postanawia zostać i wspomóc jego oddział w walce. Po zabiciu potwora, Chris zaproponował Sherry i Jake'owi, aby polecieli z kilkoma żołnieżami B.S.A.A. na pokładzie helikoptera. Na pokładzie Sherry poinformowała swojego pracodawcę o żądaniach Jake'a i zostały one zaakceptowane. Ich podróż została ponownie zakłócona przez Ustanaka. Potwór zdołał zniszczyć helikopter, którym leciała Sherry i Jake, zmuszając ich do przeskoczenia na pokład drugiego śmigłowca przed wybuchem. Na drugim helikopterze ostrzelali Ustanaka za pomocą działek maszynowych. Mimo to śmigłowiec ulega zniszczeniu, a Sherry i Jake wyskakują ze śmigłowca przed wybuchem, mając jedynie spadochron. Jake szybko otworzył spadochron, który został jednak uszkodzony przez spadające elementy helikoptera. Z tego powodu obaj spadają na ziemię i tracą na jakiś czas przytomność. Kiedy Jake obudził się, Sherry leżała na nim, pokryta krwią i z kawałkiem metalu tkwiącym w plecach. Przez chwilę myślał że nie żyje, jednak ta powiedziała mu, aby wyciągnął kawałek metalu z jej pleców. Ten jednak bał się, że spowoduje to krwotok, ale po chwili zgodził się. Po wyjęciu elementu śmigłowca z jej pleców doznał szoku po tym, co zobaczył. Rana na jej plecach zregenerowała się niezwykle szybko i nie było po niej śladu. Jake powiedział żartobliwie, że to jej krew powinni przebadać na obecność antyciał, ale ona odparła że to długa opowieść. Sherry odkryła, że jej karta danych, zawierająca dane na temat krwi Jake'a zgubiły się. Natychmiast rozpoczęli poszukiwania zagubionych kart. Po znalezieniu trzech kart pamięci, schronili się w drewnianej chatce, aby przeczekać burzę śnieżną. Sherry nie chcąc czekać bezczynnie postanowiła wyjść w celu poszukania pomocy. Przez bardzo mocny wiatr Sherry została prawie porwana przez burzę, jednak Jake chwycił ją w ostatniej chwili i zdołał zamknąć drzwi. Jake spytał się Sherry skąd ma zdolności regeneracji. Opowiedziała mu o jej doświadczeniu z Raccoon City i jej ojcem Williamem Birkinem. Powiedział mu także, że została zarażona Wirusem G, jednak w porę dostała antidotum, które nie spowodowało u niej mutacji, tak jak w przypadku jej ojca. Jednak dodała, że wirus zaaplikował się do jej ciała i dał jej specjalne zdolności takie jak samoleczenie ran. Nagle Jake rzucił Sherry na podłogę, a po chwili ściany chatki zostały przebite przez kule z broni palnej. Zostali zaatakowani przez dużą liczbę J'avo. Wywalczając sobie drogę, Sherry i Jake wsiadają na skutery śnieżne i zjeżdżają w dół góry, przed nadchodzącą nagle lawiną śnieżną. W ostatniej chwili dotarli do jaskini gdzie schronili się przed lawiną i postanowili odszukać wyjścia. W jaskini po raz kolejny spotkali Ustanaka, który używał stworzeń "Oko" aby ich wytropić, więc postanowili przekraść się do wyjścia. Mimo wysiłku zostali przez niego zauważeni i ledwo uszli z życiem. Znaleźli maszynę z ogromnym wiertłem z przodu, po czym wsiadają do niej i miażdżą nią Ustanaka z myślą, że w końcu go zabili. Udało im się dotrzeć do wyjścia, gdzie wpadli w zasadzkę J'avo i tajemniczej kobiety w niebieskiej sukni. Ustanak, który okazał się przeżyć starcie z dwójką, zaatakował ich od tyłu. Uderzył Sherry tak mocno, że spadła kilkanaście metrów dalej i straciła przytomność. Jake został przygnieciony przez nogę Ustanaka. Kobieta w niebieskiej sukni zidentyfikowała go jako syna Alberta Weskera i został po tym ogłuszony i razem z Sherry zabrany do ośrodka w Chinach, gdzie byli przeprowadzani szeregom testów i eksperymentów. Sześć miesięcy później, Chiny Po sześciu miesiącach bycia obiektami testowymi przez niezidentyfikowanych oprawców i zamknięciu w celach, Sherry budzi się i zauważa, że światła w jej pomieszczeniu zgasły. Zasilanie prawdopodobnie wysiadło, więc poszła sprawdzić co się dzieje, kiedy zamaskowany J'avo wszedł do pokoju w tym samym celu co ona. Schowała się pod łóżkiem i w odpowiednim momencie zaatakowała przeciwnika i pokonała go, zabierając mu jego pałkę elektryczną. Uzbrojona i niebezpieczna, przemierzała kolejne korytarze, pokonując kilku J'avo, aż w końcu dociera do pokoju z szafkami. Do pomieszczenia, przez szyb wentylacyjny wpadł nagle Jake, który także był obiektem testów przez ten cały czas. Sherry szybko schowała się za drzwiami szafki, gdyż była prawie naga, i oboje znajdują ubrania. W trakcie ubierania się Jake opowiadał o Weskerze i o tym, jakim on był złym i głupim człowiekiem. Jake wierzył także, że to przez niego jest, kim jest. Sherry zasmucona jego słowami mówi mu, że może winić swojego ojca za to kim jest, ale wcześniej czy później będzie musiał ponosić konsekwencje za swoje czyny. Po wyjściu z szatni dwójka dochodzi do części mieszkalnej dla członków personelu ośrodka. Odkryli również że są w Chinach. Chcąc skontaktować się z dowództwem, Sherry i Jake postanowili znaleźć terminal, gdzie mogli nawiązać połączenie. Po znalezieniu terminalu, Sherry odkrywa wszystkie dane o badaniach nad Jake'iem i potencjalnym lekarstwie na Wirus C. Kopiuje wszystkie dane na dysk. Znajduje także swój telefon i kontaktuje się z Simmonsem, dowiadując się że jest on aktualnie w Chinach. Po ucieczce z ośrodka, dwójka wzięła motocykl i postanowili dojechać do miasta, co utrudnił im ścigający ich helikopter wroga. Z pomocą Chrisa i Piersa, którzy także byli już w Chinach, udało im się zniszczyć śmigłowiec i wyruszyli na spotkanie z Simmonsem. Kiedy przemierzali uliczki i aleje, natrafili na bardzo dużą grupę J'avo i potwora zwanego Ubistvo, z którym wcześniej walczyła Ada Wong. Potwór atakuje Sherry i Jake'a swoimi brzytwami, jednak dwójka szybko pokonuje go. Wierząc że go zabili ruszyli dalej. W drodze na spotkanie, Sherry i Jake są świadkami rozbicia samolotu pasażerskiego linii amerykańskich. Kiedy sprawdzali teren, znaleźli Leona S. Kennedego i Helenę Harper. Po przywitaniu, Sherry powiedziała Leonowi, że ma zadanie ochrony Jake'a i spytała go, co robi w Chinach. Leon opowiedział, że jej szef, Derek Simmons jest odpowiedzialny za wszystkie ataki terrorystyczne w Tall Oaks i w Chinach. Zaskoczona Sherry na początku nie uwierzyła, gdyż pracowała dla niego i ufała mu. Napięcie zaczęło rosnąć, gdy Leon kazał Sherry powiedzieć, gdzie jest Simmons. Gdy spytał ponownie, został siłą odepchnięty przez Jake'a. Sherry uspokaja go, mówiąc że ocalił ją w trakcie incydentu w Raccoon City, co sprawiło, że zaufał Leonowi. Rozmowa bohaterów została przerwana przez Ustanaka, stojącego na wraku samolotu. Cała czwórka rozpoczęła walkę przeciwko brutalnemu potworowi, która była zaprogramowana, aby porwać Jake'a. Po długiej walce, Ustanak w końcu wycofał się, z powodu spadającej wieży elektrycznej. Odcięła ona drogę bohaterów i Sherry wraz z Jake'iem postanowili dalej iść do wyznaczonego miejsca. Używając tratwy do przekroczenia rzeki zostali ponownie zaatakowani przez Ubistvo, potwora z piłą łańcuchową, którego Sherry i Jake pokonali wcześniej. Myśląc, że już po nich nagle usłyszeli wystrzał z broni i Ubistvo został trafiony. Nie wiedząc skąd padł strzał, Shery i Jake robili co mogli, aby uniknąć potwora, kiedy tajemniczy snajper, którym okazała się być Ada Wong pomogła im. Po ogłuszeniu i zepchnięciu potwora do wody, Sherry i Jake postanowili użyć drugiej tratwy. Jednak Ubistvo zaatakował ponownie, prawie zrzucił Sherry w wirujące śmigło, lecz Ada uratowała ją po raz ostatni. Zdrada Docierając nareszcie do wyznaczonego miejsca, Sherry poucza Jake'a, że jeśli stanie się coś złego, to ma uciec, bez względu na to co się wydarzy. Jake z trudem zgodził się na ten plan i dwójka weszła do budynku, gdzie oprócz Simmonsa był także Leon i Helena. Simmons rozkazał Sherry aresztować Leona i Helenę, lecz ta odmówiła, pytając jednocześnie czy Leon mówi prawdę i czy to on stał za atakami terrorystycznymi. Potwierdzając jej podejrzenia, Simmons powiedział także, że prezydent nie żyje i że to Leon jest za to odpowiedzialny. Leon i Helena szybko schowali się za filarem, a ludzie Simmonsa rozpoczęli ostrzał. Sherry stała w miejscu, będąc nadal w szoku po tym, czego się dowiedziała, została odepchnięta za filar, przez Jake'a. Leon powiedział Sherry i Jake'owi że zapewni im ogień osłonowy, aby mogli dobiec do pobliskiego wyjścia. Sherry zgodziła się i obaj dobiegli do drzwi. Za nimi zauważyli dużą ilość J'avo, którzy odcięli im drogę ucieczki. Sherry kazała Jake'owi uciekać, lecz ten odmówił. Gdy ta odparła że obiecał, Jake odpowiedział że kłamał i obaj rozpoczęli walczyć z przeciwnikami dopóki nie zostali obezwładnieni, rozbrojeni i zabrani do podwodnej bazy. Pojmanie, uwolnienie i ucieczka Kiedy Sherry i Jake obudzili się, w pomieszczeniu w którym byli uwięzieni. Sherry przeprasza Jake'a za to, że ufała Simmonsowi i nie przejrzała jego kłamstw. Nagle zaciski, które więziły dwójkę zwalniają się. Sherry użyła szybu wentylacyjnego, aby dostać się do pomieszczenia z zabranymi broniami, skąd uwolniła Jake'a z celi. Wywalczając sobie drogę przez hordy Rasklapanje, uruchomili windę, lecz ledwo uszli z życiem, gdyż jedna z kreatur spowodowała przeciążenie ośrodka. Po ucieczce napotkali Chrisa i Piersa, którzy uwolnili ich wcześniej z uwięzi. Kiedy Chris wyjawia, że zabił on Alberta Weskera, Sherry i Piers próbują powstrzymać Jake'a od próby zabicia zabójcy swojego ojca. Jake nie zabił Chrisa, ale ich rozmowa została przerwana przez wielkiego potwora Haosa, który właśnie obudził się. Udając się windą wyżej, są świadkami uwolnienia się Haosa ze swojej uwięzi. Unikając jego ataków Sherry i Jake'owi udało się uciec, natomiast Chris i Piers zostali, aby powstrzymać potwora. Sherry chciała wrócić i pomóc im w walce, jednak Jake mówi jej, że to był ich wybór, aby tu zostać. Po słowach Jake'a, że muszą uratować świat, Sherry rozmyśliła się i oboje ruszyli do wyjścia. Po wejściu do pomieszczenia zapełnionego lawą, Sherry i Jake jeszcze jeden raz zmierzyli się z Ustanakiem. Po długiej i ciężkiej walce Jake zdołał pokonać potwora, spychając go do lawy. Kiedy ośrodek zaczął się walić, Jake i Sherry udali się w końcu do wyjścia. Znaleźli windę, która podróżowała niebywale szybko, a także zostali zaatakowani przez wciąż żyjącego Ustanaka. Próbując z nim walczyć Sherry zauważa leżący rewolwer, który szybko złapała. Jednak nie mogła dobrze wycelować, i Jake pomógł, chwytając jej rękę i razem wystrzeliwując w Ustanaka, zabijając go raz na zawsze. Trzymając się windy, Jake dziękuje Sherry za uratowanie jej życia. Jakiś czas po tych wydarzeniach, Sherry nadal pracuje dla D.S.O., a Jake utrzymuje z nią kontakt. Wysłał do niej wiadomość, że obniżył cenę za jego krew do 50 dolarów. Kategoria:Grywalne postacie Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil 2 Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil 6 Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City de:Sherry Birkin en:Sherry Birkin es:Sherry Birkin fr:Sherry Birkin it:Sherry Birkin ja:シェリー・バーキン ka:Sherry Birkin pt-br:Sherry Birkin ru:Шерри Биркин